


Father!Bobby X Daughter!Reader: You Can Let Go

by truewolf14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truewolf14/pseuds/truewolf14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and the boys decide to Adopt a child, you happen to be that special child. this is your life and your growing up with your father, Bobby and Uncles, Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father!Bobby X Daughter!Reader: You Can Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Bobby X Reader that I've been secretly working on. I reallllllly hope you like it. It's a one shot but its super long. Also its a songfic. It's sad so be warned, you may cry. I cried while writing this I swear. This whole thing is just a roller-coaster of Emotions and Feels. 
> 
>    
> Song is called: You Can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN: SUPER SAD but please ENJOY!

_“Family don’t end in blood”- Bobby Singer_  
  


“____! There’s someone here for you!” you looked up from your drawing at Mrs. Dorothy.   
  
“Who is it?” you asked, standing. You looked up at the head mistress with hopeful eyes.  
  
“It’s your new father.” She said, smiling. You grinned and grabbed you drawing. It was a picture of a woman, a man and yourself. You hoped this is what your new family was like. “Come along ____” you followed her out the door and down to the office. A man with a big beard was standing at the desk. When the door opened, he turned and smiled.  
  
“Hello sweetheart, you must be ____, my name is Bobby, but you can call me Dad if you want.” He said, crouching to your level. You smiled widely at him and handed him the drawing. He took it and admired it.  
  
“That’s us! I can add that squirrel to your face though!” you giggled. His hand went to his beard and he chuckled.  
  
“I’m sure he would like it very much. But you forgot some people.” He said, ruffling your hair.  
  
“Who,” you asked, a pout forming on your lips.  
  
“Your uncles!” he said, “They are waiting by the car.” He took your hand and then nodded to the head mistress. He led you outside and to a black fancy looking car. Your eyes widened as you gaped at the vehicle. “____, these are your uncles, Sam and Dean.” You blinked and stared at the men leaning against the car. You let go of Bobby’s hand and skipped towards them. A giant smile spread across your face, looking up at the two.  
  
"You must be ____. I’m Sam and this is your uncle, Dean” the tall one said, pointing to himself then the man beside him.  
  
“Oh wow! You’re so tall!” you gasped, you head tilted back to look at Sam. You were nearly bent over backwards.  
  
“Yes I am. And you’re a little squirt.” He joked, leaning down and picking you up. Your small arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
“How old are you Squirt?” Dean asked.  
  
“I’m 5!” you cheered, holding up four fingers. Dean laughed and took your thumb. You watched as he lifted it, holding up all your fingers. You stared with wide eyes.  
  
“There you go.” He chuckled, ruffling your hair. You giggled and smiled even wider.  
  
“Come on Kiddo; let’s take you to your new home.” Sam said, setting you on his lap as he got in the backseat. Dean got in the driver’s seat as Bobby got in the passenger’s seat.  
  
“I want to sit up there with Daddy though!” you pouted, reaching for the bearded man.  
  
“Alright, alright, just settle down.” Sam said. He lifted you easily and handed you to Bobby over the seat. Bobby settled you in his lap as Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. You watched in amazement as the trees and buildings passed by. You were finally on your way to your first official home.   
  
  
_Wind blowing on my face  
Sidewalk flying beneath my bike  
A 5 year olds first taste  
Of what freedoms really like  
_  
  
You wobbled slightly as you sat on the bike. Months had passed since you were adopted. You had gotten a bike 2 months ago with training wheels. Now you were finally ready to get them off. This was your first practice. Bobby held the back of the seat as he pushed you along. You glanced back at him and hollered over the wind.  
  
  
_He was running right beside me  
His hand holding on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_  
  
  
“Daddy, I think I can do this on my own now! You can let go now daddy!” you called back.  
  
  
_You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Oh I think I’m ready  
To do this on my own  
It’s still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I’ll be okay now daddy  
You can let go  
_  
  
He hesitated before slowly letting go of the seat. At first you wobbled but you managed to balance yourself out. You squealed as you flew down the sidewalk, Bobby trying to keep up beside you.  
  
“Look Daddy! I’m doing it! I’m riding without training wheels!” you called back happily. But just as you said that, you lost your balance and crashed onto the ground.  
  
“____! Are you okay?” bobby asked, running over. There were scrapes on your hands and knees, but a gigantic smile was on your face.   
  
“Did you see Daddy? I did it! I did it!” you cheered happily. A gentle smile touched Bobby’s lips as he helped you up.  
  
“Come on Sweetie, let’s go get some lunch.” He said, picking you up and carrying you back to the lodge.  
  
“Okay!” you stayed silent and played with the collar of his plaid shirt. “Hey Daddy?” you spoke up after a minute.  
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I love you!” you chirped, hugging him around his neck. He chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Daddy, your squirrel itches!” you whined.  
  
“Well that’s because he loves you, and so do I.” he said.  
  
  
~ **10 years later** ~  
  
  
“Hey dad?” you called into the lodge. He looked up at you from his desk. He was hunched over a book, obviously searching for clues for your uncles, who were on a hunt. “I-I want to introduce you to someone.” You said nervously. Bobby watched as you waved towards someone behind you. A boy around your age stepped up beside you.  
  
“Who’s this?” Bobby asked standing and closing the book.  
  
“This is Ryan… my boyfriend.” You said hesitantly. The silence that followed was thick with tension. Beside you, Ryan fidgeted with his hands nervously. Bobby stepped forward and you tensed. He stopped in front of Ryan and then held out his hand.   
  
“The name’s Bobby.” He said, shaking Ryan’s hand. You smiled and watched as the two exchanged greetings. Once they stepped away from each other, you spoke up.  
  
“Do you two want anything to drink?” you asked.   
  
“I’ll just have water.” Ryan said, looking sheepish.   
  
“My usual,” Bobby laughed. You nodded and turned to the kitchen. You grabbed two cups and filled one with water. You then went to the fridge to grab a beer for your dad. When you closed the fridge you almost dropped the bottle. “Dad, you scared me!” you whined with a pout.  
“Sorry Kiddo. Just have a few questions.”   
  
“You don’t have to. I already did all the checks. He’s clean.” You said, handing him the beer. He took it and kissed your cheek.  
  
“Thank you.” He said. You both walked towards the living room again. “Now you’ll have to introduce him to your uncles.” A long sigh escaped your lips.  
  
“Yay… I can’t wait…” you muttered. He laughed and sat back in his chair, opening the book again. You sat beside Ryan and turned on the TV. You started a movie and cuddled into his chest.

  
~ **6 years later** ~  
  
  
_I was standing at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I’d been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife_  
  
  
A smile was plastered on your lips as you walked towards your soon to be husband. Ryan smiled down at you as he waited at the altar. Bobby walked beside you as he lead you towards the awaiting man.  
  
“I love you ____” Bobby whispered.  
  
“I love you too Daddy” you said softly.   
  
  
_When the preacher asked  
Who gives this woman?  
Daddy’s eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holding tightly to my arm  
Till I whispered in his ear_  
  
  
You were about to step onto the altar but a tug on your arm stopped you. You turned to look back at your father and your heart wrenched. He was struggling to hold back tears. You smiled gently and pulled him into a bear hug.  
  
“It’s okay Daddy… I’ll always be your little girl… you can let go now Daddy.” you whispered.

  
  
_You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Oh I think I’m ready  
To do this on my own  
Still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I’ll be okay now daddy  
You can let go  
_  
  
He slowly let go of you and you turned towards the altar once again. You stepped up and grabbed Ryan’s outstretched hand. He held both of them and grinned at you.  
  
~~  
  
“You may now kiss the bride.” And a kiss was given.  
  
  
  
3 months had passed since you got married. And you were in a panic. Ryan was missing.  
  
“Dean please, we have to find him… he’s been missing for a week now…” you begged into the phone.  
  
“I know Kiddo… we’re doing the best we can… so far we’ve gotten a lead on vampires… I think he was kidnapped by them…” He said softly. A sob left your lips, but no tears shed, you hated crying. It was silent on Dean’s end. Then Sam was on the line.  
  
“____, we’re going to find him. We’re getting ready to go gank these vamps.” He was about to say more, but you cut him off.  
  
“I’m coming with you.” You said with icy calmness.   
  
“What? No!” you cut him off again.  
  
“Sam.” You said in warning. “He is my husband… I am as much of a hunter as you are. I am coming whether you like it or not. Okay?” you growled, making your point. It was silent for a while.  
  
“get ready. We’re coming to pick you up.” Then the line went dead. You grinned in triumph and ran to get your weapons.  
  
10 minutes later Dean pulled up in front of your house. Your father sat in the back and you blinked in confusion.  
  
“Dad, what are you doing here?” you asked.  
  
“I don’t trust these idjits with you.” He stated calmly. You chuckled and slid in beside him. You placed your gun in the back of your jeans and placed the stake in your boot.  
  
“All set to gank these sonsofbitches?” Dean called from the front seat.  
  
“What do you think?” You snapped. He chuckled and peeled out of the driveway, kicking up dirt. You watched as the scenery passed. It was midday, meaning the vamps were most likely sleeping.  
  
“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked Dean. Before he could answer, you spoke up.  
  
“We sneak in and try to get Ryan unnoticed. If we succeed we leave instantly. If a vamp notices us, we blow the Bitches up.” You said, cracking your knuckles. Bobby stared at you in caution.  
  
“When did you get so violent?” he asked.  
  
“When my husband was kidnapped.” You said. A barn began to grow as you drew closer to it. You all stopped and got out a block away, as to not get noticed. You followed Sam and Dean towards the bush beside the barn. A window sat right above it. You reached up and slowly opened the window. You nearly gagged when a thick smell of blood reached your nose. You prayed it wasn’t Ryan’s. Dean cupped his hands together and you placed your foot in them. He pushed you up onto the window and you crawled through. You landed on the ground silently and waited as the others crawled through. Once you were al inside, you looked around. Vamps lay sleeping all around.   
  
“Let’s split up” Sam said. You nodded and went to the right. You stepped around the sleeping undead, careful not to wake them. You kept your eyes peeled as you walked, looking for Ryan, and any awakened vamps. You jumped when a hand suddenly grabbed your ankle. You looked down at the sleeping vamp. A huff left your lips as you placed your hand on your hip. You reached down and pried the cold fingers from your skin. The vamp flipped over and cuddled up to another vamp. Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
“Monsters, all of you. Yet you act human… it’s disgusting.” You whispered before continuing on. You looked around and gasped. “Ryan,” you ran over to said man and cupped his cheeks, “Ryan, can you hear me?” you asked, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He caught site of you and he sat up straighter.   
  
“_-____?” he whispered hoarsely. You smiled with teary eyes and nodded.  
  
“Yes, I’m going to get you out of here… you’re safe now.” You went behind him and untied his hands. His battered body bent forward and you rushed to catch him. You grunted as his weight landed in your arms.  
  
“____, I’m so thirsty…” he gasped out.  
“There’s water in the car, come on.” You said, hoisting him up. Suddenly, you found yourself on the ground. Ryan hovered above you, sharp vampire teeth inches from your face. It was then you noticed the bruising on his neck, surrounding a very obvious bite mark. You cursed yourself mentally for being so oblivious.  
  
“I don’t want water love,” he purred, “I want blood, your blood.”  
  
“NO!” you cried out, kicking him off you. You shot to your feet and ran. “Daddy!” the rest of the vamps woke up and hissed as you ran past them.  
  
“____, we’re coming!” Bobby yelled. You pulled out your gun and began firing at the vamps. You continued to run when about ten went down, obviously not dead, but injured. You almost made it to the next room when you were tackled to the side. You were pinned on your back and looked up to see a blonde vamp. She snarled and bared her teeth.  
  
“Get off of her!” Suddenly, the butt of a gun collided with her head, effectively knocking her off you. Bobby pulled you up and began to run. You followed him, dazed from hitting your own head. He shot the lock on the barn doors and pushed through. You stumbled outside and turned back to see Bobby running back in.  
  
“Daddy!” you called out.  
  
“Stay here! I gotta help the boys!” he called back. You stood there, shaking as you heard multiple gun shots and screams.  
It felt like hours had passed, but only a mere 5 minutes had. Finally, Sam and Dean ran out the doors. Dean was limping slightly and Sam’s side was bleeding.  
  
“Where’s Dad?’ you asked, rushing over.  
  
“Here…” bobby said as he ran out. “Let’s get moving, this place is going to blow.” He took your hand and began to drag you away from the now smoking barn. Just as you took about 5 steps, Bobby was ripped away from you. You turned and saw a half dead Ryan dragging him back.  
  
“Daddy!” you stepped forward.  
  
“No! Get away! I can handle him! Just get out of here!” he called to you, turning to Ryan.  
  
“But-“ Sam cut you off.  
  
“Come on ____, we have to go. He’ll be fine.’ He said, pulling you back. You struggled with all of your strength, but it was no use against him. He was a giant compared to you. You watched helplessly as Bobby fought with Ryan. Your hopes went up when Bobby knocked Ryan back and kicked him to the ground. Ryan reached up as Bobby turned, grabbing onto the gun that was attached to his belt. Bobby didn’t seem to notice as he ran to you. You screamed when a gunshot rang out. Bobby crumpled on the ground with a shout of pain. Blood began to pool around him.   
  
“DADDY!” you screeched, breaking free from Sam and rushing over. You fell to your knees beside your father. He wasn’t moving. Blood pooled from his left shoulder. You placed your fingers on his neck and gasped in relief when you felt a pulse, albeit a weak one.  
  
“____, we have to go now!” Dean called.  
  
“Not without Dad! He’s still alive!” you growled. Dean ran a hand through his hair and knelt beside you.   
  
“Help me get him up.’ He said. You nodded and you both hoisted him up. A pained groan left Bobby’s lips as his weight rested heavily on your shoulders. You and Dean half carried, half dragged the unconscious man towards the impala. Sam was already there. He opened the back door and took Bobby from you. He and Dean both laid Bobby in the backseat as you turned away.  
  
“____ where are you going?1” Sam called.  
  
“To finish the job” Was all you replied as you stalked your way towards Ryan, who was still on the ground. You pulled your gun from your pants again and pointed it between his eyes.   
  
“____ what are you…?” He asked weakly. Your cold glare met his gaze and you growled softly.  
  
“Goodbye Ryan.” You whispered. You didn’t even flinch when the bullet went flying between his eyes. He went limp on the ground and you turned away, rushing back to the he car. You crawled in beside Bobby and placed his head in your lap. You pulled off your jacket and balled it up, placing it on the wound. You put pressure on it, hoping to stop the bleeding. “Drive.” You snapped. Dean peeled off the dirt road and sped off. Seconds later, an explosion erupted behind you. You looked back at the once there barn, now blown to pieces.   
  
\----  
  
Hours had passed since you had reached a hospital and Bobby was taken into the ER. You paced back and forth, Sam and Dean speaking quietly to each other. You looked up when a doctor walked up.  
  
“Miss ____ Singer?” he called. You sped over in an instant.  
  
“Is he okay?” you breathed.  
  
“Your father is stable, but barely. The bullet just missed his heart, but the damage to vital arteries is what’s causing his health to drop. I’m afraid he won’t be lasting much longer. But he’s stable enough to see, please follow me.”  The doctor said bluntly. You mentally cursed him for being so blunt, but you followed him nonetheless. He led you and your uncles to a room a couple hallways away. He opened the door and waited outside. “Take as long as you want.” Then he closed the door and was gone. You turned towards the bed and a choked gasp left your lips. Bobby lay in the bed, covered almost completely in bandages. He was sleeping, but his breath was shallow. You walked over and carefully took his hand. It was ice cold.  
  
“D-Daddy,’ you whimpered, but no tears fell. You haven’t cried once since you began living with Bobby. For 16 years you haven’t shed a single tear.   
“____, he’s going to be okay…” Sam tried to assure you. You shook your head.  
  
“You heard the doctor. He doesn’t have much longer.’ You whispered. They stayed silent; the only sound was the heart monitor.  
  
\--  
  
The day had gone by rather slowly, and you haven’t moved from beside Bobby. The boys were passed out in the chairs at the side of the room.  You couldn’t sleep, afraid that if you did, Bobby would die.  
  
  
_It was killing me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wasting away to nothing  
In that hospital room  
_  
  
Just then the door opened and a nurse stepped in. the night nurse. She looked at me Bobby then to you and sighed. She walked over and took your hands.  
  
  
_“You know he’s only hanging on for you.”  
That’s what the night nurse said  
_  
  
You nodded in understanding. Sam and Dean woke up then, waking to a sob. They shared a look of pain when they noticed the sob came from you.  
  
“This is my entire fault… If I hadn’t met Ryan… he would be healthy… he wouldn’t be dying…” you sobbed, tears streaming from your eyes. You dropped the nurse’s hands and crawled up into Bobby’s bed.  
  
  
_My voice and heart were breaking  
As I crawled up in his bed  
And said…_  
  
  
“ _You can let go now Daddy… you can let go… you’re little girl is ready… to do this on my own…_ ” You sang, hugging his side as you curled up beside him. You took his hand, shaking. The others watched with sadness, their own tears falling. You took a shaky breath before continuing. “ _It’s gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I’ll be okay now Daddy…_ ” you leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “ _You can let go…_ ” you paused again, holding back a sob. “Y-You can let go…” you said at the end. You felt his hand tighten then go slack in your grip. You looked up at his face to see a tiny smile on his lips. You then realized that his chest wasn’t moving and you couldn’t hear his shallow breaths anymore. Just then the heart monitor made that dreaded sound. “I love you Daddy…” you whispered through your tears. He had finally let go, and he was no longer suffering.  
  
  
**_THE END_**


End file.
